Alone
by KuraiAme1
Summary: Tsukiko Asai has witnessed the murder of her younger brother by the hands a savaged beast. She was about to be the next victim until a person saves her. Now weeks after the incident, Tsukiko is determined to find the person who saved her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Terror in my eyes, as I watch a monster devour my brother's blood. I could only stay quiet and pray that it doesn't sense my presence. I can see the look of fear in my brother's almost lifeless eyes and I can see the desire in the monster's. "Yuta," I almost cried out, but stopped in my tracks because I saw red eyes glaring in my direction.

" I can smell you," the monster laughed. I gasp, and try to find something I could use as a weapon, but I know too well that he is stronger than me by the way he grabbed my brothers arm and ripped it off. I tried to brace myself for what is about to happen, but the monster stayed in his place- my guess is to finish off my brother for good. "I am about to die," I thought to myself and I started crying knowing that the monster can hear me.

" Cry all you want, you will not be able to escape from me. I'll find you wherever you go and I will Take. Much. Pleasure. In. . BLOOD!" I taste vomit in my mouth as it said those words, and I start to panic more and more. I need to find something, ANYTHING, I screamed to myself. I finally touch something metal-it feels like a wrench. The look of excitement is clearly on my face, but it is short lived when I could not see the monster anymore. The life drained from my face and I know this time I will be next. I scanned the room to see where it could have possibly went but my eyes caught sight of Yuta's body. I began to cry suddenly my legs began to move towards him with the wrench in tow. I touched his cold face and my tears fell down his cheek.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" Yuta was only thirteen and he had a whole life ahead of him. As his older sister, I should have been the one to protect him, but instead he protected me. I can still remember his unkept brown hair and his big goofy smile. As I wiped my tears, a horrible pain traveled down my leg.

"Aaargh!" I am suddenly thrown across the room and pinned by my arms, and now I am now face to face with the monster whom killed my brother. It looks at me and grins and I am frozen. He looks human, I think to myself, but when he grins I can see that he has fangs. I noticed that the wrench that I had gripped tightly is by my brother's body. The monster turns around to see what I was staring at and he opens his mouth to say something.

"Tsk tsk, I think you dropped something," he laughs. I am stricken with shock, and I start to close my eyes in acceptance. "Now, now I want my food to squirm and scream in fear. You are ruining my perfect scenario." I can feel his breath on my neck and then his tongue. I couldn't help but jerk at that.

"That is much better," sounding amused. I just feel like I am just about to vomit when he pulls my wrist and I can hear my bone pop.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" I scream in pain.

" I am finished with toying around. You are not amusing, but that will not stop me from drinking every drop of your precious blood," he says in my ear. I close my eyes again because there is nothing I can do. I think about Yuta and I feel calm because I get to be with him again. I start to embrace what will happen and all of a sudden, I hear an unfamiliar voice-I believe he said die. I quickly open my eyes and I hear a gun shot with a bright light being emitted. The monster that was about to devour me a second ago has turned into dust before my eyes. In the midst of the smoke there was a silhouette. The man who saved me is fairly tall. If only I could get a better look at him, I said to myself. I didn't realize that I was walking closer to the figure until he was just inches away from me. The man before me is quite young-maybe my age- he had hair the color of moonlight and his eyes were a piercing pastel lavender. I am speechless at his intoxicating beauty. As I try to muster up words, the man starts to walk away from me. I noticed that he was wearing a black school uniform. When he is clearly out of sight, my legs finally give out and I am sobbing on the floor. I think to myself, my life is over. I lost the only family member I had. Where will I go? How will I manage on my own? What was that monster? Why us? Who is the person that saved me? Why did he leave me here alone?I think for quite a long time until my eyes grew heavy and I slowly drift into a long awaited slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_"You can't get away from me... I will enjoy drinking your precious blood..."The monster is getting close to me. It is only inches away from me now. I am running but my legs feel like lead. "Awww, why do you want to escape from me? Do you not want to join your brother?" I am now paralyzed with fear with the monster closing in quickly. I noticed that I had something in my hands and I close my eyes and start to swing at the monster. When I open my eyes, it is gone. _

_"Tsukiko?"There is a voice behind me. I froze and slowly turn around to see Yuta alive, behind me. He was pale and his arm is still missing. I slowly step back because this cannot possibly be real. _

_"Yuta..."is all that I can say._

_"Why did you let this happen to me? You were suppose to protect me not let me die." I am stunned by my brother's words. What could I say to him, I thought to myself, but as I start to say something he mumbles something. _

_"What did you just say, Yuta," I say quietly. _

_"Unforgivable... you are unforgivable," he says angrily. _

_"Yuta, I am..._

_"You are unforgivable and you should perish the same way I perished." I feel as though the air around me is becoming thin and I can barely breathe. The room is getting darker and Yuta is growing mute, but I can hear the word unforgivable increasing in volume in my head. I want to scream, but I can't. This is worst than death, I say to myself. I fall to my knees and hold my head begging for the voice to stop. It feels like my head is going to explode,signaling that my my time is almost up. The pressure in my head is building, but then the voice that caused me agony a second ago, ceases, and I am left with the silence of the room. I look around to see if Yuta was a figment of my imagination (and it was). I sigh with relief until excruciating pain surrounds my neck. I didn't turn around for fear kept me motionless. I want to scream and then whatever was behind me whispered, "unforgivable." I turn around to see that the monster is behind me and with a grin on its face. " Now I have you where I want you, and this time you aren't getting away..." He plunges for my neck and I am left at his mercy_.

"GASP!"I wake up to bright lights all around me.

"Are you okay, Miss?" an unfamiliar man asks me.

"Where am I!?" I ask panicking.

"I am Dr. Yoshida and you have been admitted into the hospital. Please stay calm as you have been asleep for a few days." I look around to see that there are other people in the room also and they are looking at me with sympathy. I am aware that the doctor is speaking to me but I can hardly hear him as I remember what happen that night.

"Yuta!" I begin to cry his name. Where is Yuta? I am in disbelief that what happen was actually real. Yuta will come in this room and smile at me like usual, I think to myself. He is okay and everything will be back to normal. I look at him with hopeful eyes and the doctor starts to avert them.

"Uhhh..." he starts to say something but stops. The hope in my eyes drain instantly. This is not happening, it has to be a dream. I start to close my eyes until I hear someone walk closer to me. I look up at the man in front of me and notice that he has a black eye patch on his right eye, but besides that his left eye is an icy blue.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"There is no reason to know who I am," he retorts. I couldn't believe this man. Who does he think he is?

"If you are not going to answer my question, then I suggest that you leave my room," I angrily said. I was hoping that the man would answer me this time, but he stayed silent. "Dr. Yoshida, I do not know this man. Please- I was just about to say excuse him from my room, but the man with the eyepatch interrupts me.

"Your brother is dead."

"What?"

"You wanted me to answer your question, so I answered one of your questions," he said. I was speechless at the news even though I knew that my brother was dead. I look at the doctor and he stares at the floor. The air around me becomes thin again, and I start to lose conscious.

I slowly wake up again to see that the man with the eyepatch is gone and there is a nurse beside me.

"What... happened...to...me?" I manage to ask.

"You had a severe anxiety attack," the nurse said. "Try to relax, and if you need anything do not hesitate in pressing the button." She leaves and I bury deeply into the warm sheets.

"Your brother is dead." His voice is resonating in my head. I silently cry and then I hear the door open.

"Asai-san, how are you feeling at this moment?" It was Dr. Yoshida, and he looks very concern.

" I feel okay. I am just a little tired and weak."

"Well that is to be suspected, since you have gone through so much in just one day. I just want to apologize for not preventing this incident earlier. I feel as though I have failed as a doctor by putting you in more danger." I looks at him and his face is filled with regret.

"It is okay, doctor," I say with a smile.

"I am happy to hear that," he smiles. Dr. Yoshida turns around to walk out the room.

"Wait!" He stops and turns to face me.

"What is it? he asks with concern in his voice.

"When will I be able to leave?" He begins to laugh at my question.

"We want to keep you under surveillance for another day, and if you are doing well, you can be discharge the day after that."

"Thank you." I say with so much enthusiasm that I start coughing.

"Try to relax," he says and then exits my room. How can I relax? I ask to myself. It is impossible after what has happen to me this week. I lost my brother, I was also attacked by the same monster, I am now in the hospital with a huge bill coming my way, and a strange man comes in my room and bluntly tells me that my brother is dead and gives me a panic attack.

"Stupid man..." I mumble quietly. I look around my room, and notice there is a mirror. I get out of the bed with my mind set on looking in the mirror. When I get there, I am in horror. I seriously look like I came from a horror film (literally). My once tamed curls are a puff of frizz and my gray eyes have no life in them whatsoever. Around my eyes, are puffy sacs from the many hours of crying. My face is so bruised and swollen that I will be unrecognizable if someone I knew tried to visit me. I wonder how the doctor and nurses could look at me so normally. I walk back to the bed and in the corner of my eye, a shadow passes my way. I look that direction and I see Yuta's dead body lying on the floor. "AHHHHHHH!" I scream and a nurse rushes in the room.

"Are you okay!?" The nurse yells at me and then she sees my face and rushes to get the bucket. She hands me it and then I start to vomit. She calls for help to take me to my bed. Dr. Yoshida walks in and starts flashing a light. He appears very concern.

"Is everything alright, Doctor?" one of the nurses ask.

"She appears to be unconscious now. It's like something frightened her. This is very bizarre."

"What is bizarre, sir?"

"Ummmm...You handed her a bucket and she grabbed it, did you notice if she was unconscious then?"

"No sir, I should have been more observant, but I did see her eyes look a different direction while she vomited if that is any help?"

"Yes it is, thank you. Well, I will leave for a moment. Please, keep watch of her."

"Yes sir."

...

"So, Yoshida, what are you going to do about what she saw?"

"Yagari, I am surprised that you are still here?"

" I assume that her memories are not erased yet?"

"Unfortunately, they are not, which is quite bizarre."

Well, my second chapter is over. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment on the story if you like it or if you have criticism (I will take any type criticism to better the story ^_^).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I have finally been discharged from the hospital after two days of being watched. If I did not lose consciousness the other day, I would have been discharged yesterday, I thought to myself. As I walk out the hospital, I come to a complete stop and I start to panic. "What am I going to do now!? Where will I go!?" I yell. I look around and see people staring and pointing at me as if I am so kind of freak show (which if I was witnessing such an act of yelling at oneself, I would think of that person as insane as well). I quickly walk away from the hospital in fear of getting admitting again for being insane.

I walk to town and see a familiar street. Something told me not to go, but I could not stop myself from walking towards the house. I pull out my key as I would normally do and I open the door slowly. I poke my head in and look left and right before I entered my cold house. "I'm home," I say softly. I know that I will not get an answer, but I imagine Yuta walking to the door telling me, "Welcome home, Sis." As I imagine this, a tear slides down my cheek. I quickly regain myself and then I walk to the kitchen to grab a knife for defense. I walk upstairs to my room, but before I reach it, I stop in front of Yuta's room. I touch the door and open it with my knife in position to strike. "It is cold," I say shivering. I look around and everything is missing. "That is bizarre. I guess that they are trying to cover up what has happened here." I look at Yuta's room one last time and turn around to go to my room until I hear something downstairs. I stiffen a little and then I bring the knife up preparing to kill if I need to. I exit the room and then quietly go downstairs.

My heart feels like it is going to burst out of my chest and my breathing begins to quicken. I hear footsteps approaching me and I feel like escaping. I think about Yuta and how he would want me to live and I muster up the courage to attack the intruder. We both hit the floor and I quickly lift up the knife and close my eyes. "Wait!" I hear a voice say. I open my eyes and look down at the person that I am going to stab. He has ash blonde hair and it is fairly long. I look at his face and he quite beautiful. He is smiling at me with his eyes closed and his hands are in an "I surrender" position.

"Who are you?" I exclaim with the knife still tightly in my grip.

"I will explain myself but first, would you mind putting the knife away. It is relatively close to me and it is making me nervous."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Do not be afraid. I am only here to help you, Asai-san."

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" I drop the knife and back away from the unknown man. He stands up and dusts himself off.

"My name is Cross Kaien and I am quite aware of what has happened to you Asai-san. Do you remem—

"Of course, I remember! How could I forget that my brother was killed in front of me by some monster!? How could I forget that I was close to death!? Ever…Everything was taken from me. My life is not even worth living anymore and I wish that It killed me as well." I start to cry and the man—Cross Kaien—hands me a handkerchief. "Thank you." Instead of replying, his gentle smile was reassuring.

"Asai-san?" He said with a serious tone.

"What is it?"

"I am the headmaster of an academy and I want you to enroll there."

"What? Why me?"

"You have nowhere to live, am I correct?" I am stunned for bit at the reality of his words. I just nod my head and he continues to speak. "My academy provides dormitories for the students, so you can live there. I assure you that you will be safe there." I look at him and I try to process what he has said to me.

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Do you know what killed my brother?" There is silence in the room, and I regret even asking the question in the first place. The man looks conflicted in what he should tell me and then he lets out a sigh.

"In order for me to discuss this matter, you must enroll in my academy first." I think it over for a few minutes. I am still weary of if I can trust this man, but he does not appear to be the creature that I saw weeks ago. His eyes are very gentle and I cannot help but feel comfortable when talking to him.

"Okay."

"Great! I have to say that I am very excited about your decision." I think the pitch of his voice just changed somehow. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I think to myself.

"Wait! I forgot to pack some clothes."

"Okay, I will wait for you downstairs then."

_He is too nice to be real._ I go to my room and start packing. _I am really leaving my home behind._ As I am holding back my tears, I finish packing and I stare at my room one last time before going downstairs.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." He opens the door and I see a car outside and a familiar man with an eye patch before me. "What is he doing here?" I hiss.

"I see that you two have met?"

"She tried to kick me out of her hospital room," eye patch says.

"Asai-san, this is Yagari Toga. He will be one of your teachers at the academy. He is also a very good friend of mine." I stare at eye patch again, and he still looks intimidating. I get into the car and it is very quiet drive. I feel very uncomfortable and I am waiting on Cross-san to say something, but he never does. I decide to break the silence and direct a question at eye patch.

"So, why did you visit me at the hospital?" He did not answer me and then I turn to Cross-san. "Since I am going to enroll at your academy, will you tell me what that creature was?" I feel the car veer to the right a little.

"Cross, are you out of your mind!?"

"She deserves an answer and I did promise to tell her if she came with us." He looks at me and then begins to speak. "How should I say this without you thinking I'm crazy?" He pauses for a minute and this makes me even more curious.

"Listen, whatever you have to say, please say it. I have seen something that will scare me for a lifetime and I am pretty sure your news will not faze me in the least." He gazes at me and smiles gently.

"Okay, then. The monster who killed your brother was a vampire." I stare with disbelief on my face, but then I remember it saying that it wanted to drink my blood. I cringe and feel nauseous.

"So they do exist? I only read about them in fiction, but never believed that they could actually be real," I mumble.

"Yes, they are real, but not all are dangerous," he responds.

"What are you talking about? Vampires are dangerous because they prey on humans. There are no exceptions! If they were not dangerous, that monster would have not killed Yuta and attempted to kill me!"

"I know that your first impression of a vampire is hostile but—"

"That's enough, Cross. We are here."

"I guess we will continue our conversation another time, Asai-san. I would like you to meet my two children. I have one precious daughter and one precious son. They will be in the same class as you. I am very excited and I hope you all will become good friends!"

_The pitch change again… He is too happy for his own good._ We walk down a hall and stop in front a room with two doors. He opens the doors and I see a familiar face.

_**I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. Nursing school is my life right now (-.-). I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and please comment!**_


End file.
